


Perfect

by aviire



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Ryomarx Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviire/pseuds/aviire
Summary: Xander had grown up not loving himself, not even knowing how. He was good at hiding it, of course, because a king could not appear imperfect to his kingdom, but there were a few select people who got to see him let down his guard.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a day late but here's day one of ryomarx week! the prompt was delight/flaws and i feel like this was only very loosely using the prompt but oh well.  
> unbeta'd as usual, let me know if i missed any mistakes.  
> enjoy!

Xander had grown up not loving himself, not even knowing how. He was good at hiding it, of course, because a king could not appear imperfect to his kingdom, but there were a few select people who got to see him let down his guard. 

Ryoma was one of them. It had taken a long time, but Xander fell in love, and Xander opened up to him, and Ryoma accepted him. Ryoma accepted him and loved him, despite the faults he perceived in himself. “You don’t have to be perfect.” Ryoma would tell him, punctuating his words with kisses. “I love you no matter what.”

Throughout his life, Xander had been the one to rely on, for his siblings and for the people of Nohr. He had always been the protector. Before Ryoma, he had never been the one to rely on someone else, the one to be protected. Xander had always thought that being protected by someone else would mean he had become too weak to protect himself. But in Ryoma's arms, with his husband looking at him like he hung the moon, Xander realized that it wasn't so bad.

Xander was hard on himself for his flaws. He was brought up by a man who wanted nothing less than perfection from him, after all. But he had never once considered that he didn't have to be perfect to be loved- and loved he was. He saw it in the way Ryoma couldn't keep his hands off him, casual touches and holding hands a common thing. He saw it in the way Siegbert tried to be like him, in how Shiro would come to him first for advice. He saw it in the way his siblings did thoughtful little things to help him relax, like Camilla bringing him his favorite tea when he was stressed and Elise getting him to braid her hair while they relaxed and talked.

Xander knew he wasn't perfect, and over time he realized he didn't have to be.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, if you liked this let me know! thanks for reading!


End file.
